His one and only
by TwoHeartsOneDoctor
Summary: Hours after the death of his two best friends, the Doctor has given up. Not even his TARDIS could cheer him up. It was like the world was ending again... until I knock on his door changed it all.


Hello people! I modified the first chapter of this from a role-play with a stranger on Omegle! I don't know how far I'm going to take it… I think it'll be a one shot, but I'm not sure. It's set just after Amy and Rory die. *Sobs.* Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sitting alone in the TARDIS, the doctor sat staring at the console, the same way he had for the past three hours, but it had seemed like days. He was numb. Nothing could make him smile, not even his beautiful TARDIS. He didn't care any more. Everything he loved had gone. Nothing could pull him from misery. Nothing mattered, not even the knock on the door.

"Come in," he mumbled, not really considering what strange creature my be on the other side. He was engulfed in his pain, his misery. Nothing mattered. Not even death.

"Hello, Sweetie," the familiar voice said.

The doctor stood blinking, completely taken by surprise. How had he forgotten about his one true love. The pain really had him at a loss. And now, the welcome site before him had given him hope, a reason to live, something to love.

"River? Blimey! How d'you always find me?"

Giggling, she replied, "spoilers."

He stood up, taking long strides towards her; smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. In 900 years of time and space, never had he felt as happy as he did now. She would be his salvage. The start of a new life for him.

"Ah, well. Brilliant. When's the last time you've seen me? Do I remember? Should we do diaries? Wait… Are you in trouble? Usually when you find me, you bring trouble."

The doctor knew her all too well. His excitement dropped with the sudden realisation that whenever they meet, there's trouble.

"Me? Bring trouble? When would I do that, sweetie?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Only always, River Song," he said sarcastically. He rarely used her full name. Like a parent scolding a child. She would never change, and he wouldn't change her for anything.

"Always? I don't believe it."

He looked at her disbelievingly. Sighing, he fixed his bowtie and replied, "well, if you're not in trouble, how about we do a date, ay? Let me take you out river. Anywhere, and to any time."

Looking at the ground, River nervously said, "Well… I may be in a little bit of trouble."

The doctor sighed again. He knew it was too good to be true. She never showed up for a simple date. "Then how can I help you? You know me; always good for helping," he stated proudly.

River couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You? Always good for helping?"

The doctor tried to hide the fact that this hurt him, but River knew all too well.

"Oh, sweetie. You try. That's what counts," she calmly said, trying not to damage his confidence any further. She hated when he was hurt. She loved him too much for that.

The doctor tried to smile, still unsure of his feelings. Nobody had ever affected him like this; making him happy with two words, and hurting him with just as few. The only reason could be… love.

"Anyway, I was traveling across a galaxy not so far from here and may have offended some sontarans. Stupid potato headed things don't understand the concept of 'fun'."

The doctor stared at her, not believing his ears. Sontarans again. He thought she would've learned by now. "Sontarans? _Really _River? So they're after you now? We can outrun them in the TARDIS. I'll fix it later…. Are there others involved that I should know about?"

"None that I can think of. So. About that anywhere in time and space… where do you suggest?"

Sighing once more, the doctor stepped towards her, taking both of her hands in his. "Somewhere far outside of the Sontarans space. You really must stop doing this."

Leading her further into the TARDIS, his face suddenly because worried. "So… Have we done Manhattan yet," he asks carefully.

"Manhattan? Sounds wonderful! Let's go there. What year?"

The doctor freezes. "No! I mean… dreadful place for a date. New York... So many people; we couldn't be alone there. How about Neo-Paris in the fourty-second century? Third coming of the renaissance, moonlight by the Eiffel tower hologram? Hm?"

River looked slightly disappointed, but she knew he had his reasons. "Well, I suppose Manhattan is too easy. All of time and space, after all... Let's try another universe! See what we can find there," she said stepping forwards, growing more excited at the danger that could be lurking in the distance.

The doctor looked at her, his face expressionless once more. "River, you know we can't tear holes in the fabric of the universe… well, maybe for you, I could make an exception."

Smiling, the doctor pushed some controls, and the TARDIS jolted, zooming off deeper into space.

"A little warning next time, Sweetie. All the jolts and falling over are messing with my hair," River yelled from her newly found spot on the floor of the TARDIS.

The doctor ran, stricken with fear that she may be hurt. "River! I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Soorry with both of my hearts..." he said helping her up and brushing her hair around. "There. Good as new. You look… you look lovely tonight, River," he said, his voice filled with awe.

"You never were one for details, were you?"

"Erm. No. I suppose, no. I'm not the-" He was cut off as the TARDIS gave another jolt and he went flying into her warm and welcoming arms.

Laughing at his clumsiness, she replied "isn't this supposed to be the other war around? Husband catches wife, wife swoons, and they kiss passionately?"

The doctor, shocked by this comment, struggles to reply. "Yes… No… I don't know. Well, maybe… But we're not normal are we, River? But here I am! And now, River Song…"

He looked up at her wide eyed, with a huge childish grin. He was nervous, unsure of how far this River had gone with him.

"An 900 year old man, and his wife who is the daughter of his two best friends is not what one would call normal, Sweetie," she says leaning in to kiss him.

Abruptly, she stops. "How are the parents, anyway? Are they here hiding?"

The doctor fought of a pain expression that would give away how broken his hearts were. "Fine," he says too quickly. "They… ohh they're fine. You know them Ponds. Always fine."

He fakes a smile and pulls away, turning to his beloved TARDIS console with his back to her.

This spiked her curiosity. This was not her normal doctor. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" she says cautiously, knowing she's treading on unstable grounds.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor was at a loss for words. He wants to tell her so badly, or at least explain why he can't. Lifting his eyes and putting on a small smile, he whispers, "spoilers."

"I remember the first time you ever said that to me," she sighs. "I wish you would tell me."

"I wish I could," he says with a constricted voice before turning away to fight of the tears that threatened to stream down his face. Sensing his need for care and love, River awkwardly embraced him, unsure of what to do. "There, there, sweetie. I think I understand. Spacey wacey stuff, right?" All he could return was a nod. River smiled at him, "now. How about that kiss?"

It was enough to break the sadness that had overcome him. Pulling himself together, he tenderly held her head, kissing her sweetly, loving her all the more for being there for him. River deepened the kiss, demanding more as she forced him against the console. Releasing him, breathless, she leaned forward and gently spoke in his ear, "ever made love on a foreign planet?"

The doctor froze, unsure of how to respond. River laughed at his nervousness, biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. His eyes were wide, he was scared, but he considered her question. "Well, considering even earth is a foreign planet to me, and we've… let's say no, but - but! We should at least stop and go out to see which planet this is, you know? For the diaries?"

"Doctor? Nine hundred years. _All_ of time _and_ space. Don't try and play innocent. I think… No, I know that you've made special little trips for some fun."

Clearing his throat, the doctor avoided this. "Ehem. Diaries." Disappearing under the console, the doctor returns with his diary and a fully prepared picnic basket. "Just incase we get hungry on the way… after all of that tiresome love making you must be hungry, eh?" he said clicking his fingers, opening the TARDIS doors and walking towards them.

River stood still, smirking. "Love making? You call that love making? That was just the beginning. The rest comes later," she says with a wink.

"Oh no, of course, that's what I meant. After the love making. River Song…. Am I going to be sore in the morning?" the doctor asks while fidgeting nervously.

"Oh I hope so, sweetie. Tell me. How long has it been?"

"Ohh. Well not since Ro- I mean, not since my tenth face… or did you mean with you? …That sounded so much better in my head." The doctor gulps, wondering how much trouble he's just gotten himself into. If she's asking, then this River mustn't know about the many times they've shared together.

"With me? Oh, doctor. So many secrets. It must be so strange in that big head of yours."

"You have no idea. I'm glad that you don't mind my secrets, River. You're the only one," he adds with a sad face. He looks like a small child telling a simple truth. It made River's heart melt, but she cannot allow that affection to show.

"Oh, I never said I didn't mind. I just see no point in arguing with you. After 900 years you've learned a few tricks to avoid things."

There it as again. That number. 900. She was early. He'd have to be extra careful this time. He grabbed her hand, and led her out of the TARDIS into a field of fuzzy pastel grass and glimmering cliff faces made of purple gemstones. "Lelquazelle, of the Bastiel system. It was always night, seeing as the planet is surrounded by tinted ray shields built by a nocturnal population. Friendly folk. In a few hours their moons will shine directly into that mountain, causing a cascade of sparkling light to awash over the entire valley. It's brilliant. I thought you might like to see it, after the love making, of course," he adds with a lascivious grin.

"A few hours until it happens, and you think we could see it after making love? You honestly think we'll only be a few hours? Oh, sweetie. All that knowledge up there and you really have no clue," she says shaking her head in disbelief.

The doctor is once again rendered speechless. He has no idea of she's joking, but at what point did she start thinking he couldn't keep up? He was certainly about to change that.

"More than a few hours, you say. I think up until now you've been holding back. Not anymore. Take off that dress, and lie right there in the grass," he orders, dropping the picnic basket and removing his bowtie.

"Hmm. I knew that would motivate you. You always take everything as a challenge, even when it's not intended to be one. But you don't get me that easily. You honestly expect me to undress myself? I'd rather you did that for me."

He felt a tingle go up his spine. He forgot how defiant she could be, and he forgot how much he loved her for it. Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "alright then. I see your game, River. You're going to make me work, are you? Well, don't worry. I _will_ earn your love. I have done it before, after all," he taunts.

River, getting worried about her little game, steps backwards. "How about a little game of chase? You should know by now you have to work for what you want."

"Oh, come on now, River. We aren't children," he scolds, but by the look on his face she knows he's enjoying the thought of it.

"We aren't children? You, doctor, most certainly act like one. You love a good game of chase. Why else would you travel, finding dangers in all corners of many universes? Come on, doctor. Come and get me," she says as she turns and runs.

With his grief all but forgotten, and the giddying sensation of wild abandon growing in his chest, he decides to give her a head start. She'll never outrun him. Not tonight. Not with how he feels right now. He'll get his River Song in the end, his beautiful wife.

The moon begins to shine above them, and the stars start to twinkle knowingly overhead. He chased her, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"It's beautiful," she whispers.

"You have no idea," he responds, but she never sees he's only looking at her gazing with wonder at the sky, not at the beautiful fields of Lelquazelle. He doesn't need the beauty of the fields, the moon, or the sky. He has his River in his arms, where she belongs.


End file.
